


For Science And Stuff

by A_M_Kelley



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Awkward Boners, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, Humor if you squint long enough, Innuendo, M/M, Normal!Hank, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Vibrators (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hank is perpetually clueless and talks <i>too</i> much to the point where he gives Peter lurid ideas about how to abuse his power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science And Stuff

Hank must have been pacing outside of Peter's room all day, trying to summon up the courage to just finally talk to the silver haired boy. He'd certainly got enough weird side glances from other kids when they passed by. Hank wasn't entirely sure if Peter was even in there or not, but the constant flicker of shadows coming from underneath the door was enough to assure him otherwise. Still, it did little to persuade him.

He needed to know, though, how Peter was able to get Erik out of one of _the_ most heavily guarded places in the world. Hank needed details so he can record it for later use. He'd ask Charles himself, but seeing as how he's been through a lot both physically and mentally Hank would rather not. Besides, Charles hadn't been _"there, there"_ when Peter initially broke Erik out. Hank wasn't sure why he was so nervous to begin with, after all it was just Peter.

Finally, yanking on the hem of his shirt, Hank stepped forward and brought his hand up to the wooden surface of the door. He hesitated for a moment, dropping his hand slightly, before going through with it and tapping his knuckles against the door to make a meek and subtle noise. The door was thrown wide open before Hank could finish the fall through with his series of knocks.

The room is spacious and filled with many things, including posters strung up all around the room. Peter moved to Xavier's Institute not long after the whole mutant fiasco, stating that his mother made him in order to whip him into shape and stop stealing. It didn't matter where Peter was though since he was still stealing, but not as much as before. So Hank supposed some progress was made in that sense.

Peter was busy playing video games while he spared time to sort out his room and hang more things up. Hank was getting dizzy just watching him zip from one side of the room to the other. It seemed Peter was still in the process of moving in. Every time Hank opened his mouth to say something Peter would be in a different place doing something else and it caused Hank's mouth to be perpetually open whenever he tried to speak.

"Excuse me," Hank tried when Peter stopped for more than a second, but sure enough he took off again to straighten something on the wall. Hank followed the movement, trying to get his attention. "I was wondering if you could--"

Peter zoomed right past him but he was nowhere to be seen in the room. Hank's attention was turned towards the window when his peripheral vision picked up a silver blur from outside. A truck had dropped off more of his stolen crap, probably issued by his mother, and each box disappeared and then reappeared in his room in just mere seconds.

"--spare a minute," Hank finished when Peter was done, prompting the quickster to finally acknowledge him. "I wanted to talk about the prison break."

"That was like a year ago," Peter points out as he _actually_ takes his time to unpack a box. "Why do you wanna talk about that now?"

"First of all, it was only two weeks ago," Hank states, knowing that Peter doesn't comprehend time as everyone else does. Must seem like a lifetime to Peter. "And second, it could greatly benefit my research on mutant genes."

"Oh, yeah? What's in it for me?" Peter asks lazily, sparing a glance over at Hank's expectant face.

"Well... Besides helping all of mutant kind understand their mutation better?" Hank poses hypothetically. "I'm almost certain it could help you differentiate the limits to your abilities."

Peter seems to think about it for a moment, but just like his mouth and running, his thoughts are just as fast.

"What kinda limits are we talking about?" Peter replies almost as quickly, seeming to be more curious now.

"That's what I'm here to find out," Hank answers hopefully, setting an ultimatum for Peter.

Peter stops unpacking his box and sets his handful of books back down inside it. He quickly shuts his bedroom door and clears a place for Hank to sit on his bed just as fast before returning to his initial spot facing Hank. Even with mundane acts as these, Hank is still somehow enthralled with Peter's ability of super speed.

"I guess I could spare some time," Peter relents casually, shrugging with his arms across his chest. "I got plenty of it."

"Fantastic!" Hank gushes a little too enthusiastically, making himself cringe when Peter's brows shoot up into his hairline. "Um, sorry. It's just been awhile since I was able to collect data of this nature. Pardon me if I seem a bit excessive with elation."

"It's cool, man. That's just your thing," Peter brushes off. He sits down on the edge of his bed, grinning slightly to himself at how excited Hank is. He's actually kind of cute. "What did you want to ask me about?"

"Oh, well, all kinds of things I suppose."

Hank takes a seat next to Peter on the bed, leaning towards Peter marginally so he can pull a small notebook and pen out of his pocket. He flips it open past a couple of pages with messy squiggles all over them until he finds the page he was looking for. Peter leans over, catching a glimpse of pre-prepared questions for him. He assumes their questions, seeing as how there are question marks at the end. Almost all of Hank's writing is unintelligible, but as long as it makes sense to Hank it doesn't really matter how sloppy it is.

"But we can just start with a few basic ones," Hank adds, nodding as he smiles brightly.

Hank's excitement is almost too blinding for Peter to see past and it makes his heart skip a few dozen beats before returning to it's original cadence. Peter is getting a little antsy because it's honestly the longest he's ever sat still for, without sleeping, in a long time. But Hank asked nicely and it doesn't hurt that the genius is extremely cute either.

"Ask away," Peter prompts, leaning back on his palms in a laid back manner.

"Okay, um, so I take it getting in was pretty easy, but how about after that? Were there any complications?" Hank asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he looks up at Peter.

"There was a guard I had to sorta _take care of_ ," Peter goes on to say, using air quotes for the appropriate words.

"Really? How did that go?" Hank takes a moment to write this down, looking away from Peter for only a moment.

"I kinda duct tapped him to a wall pretty fast," Peter shrugged with a smirk. He huffed over his nails and rubbed them on his shirt as if he were trying to show off, but it went unnoticed by Hank. "You wouldn't believe how good I look in a uniform."

"Interesting..."

Hank scribbled down a few more sentences that went incomprehensible by Peter, but he took this time to casually slide closer to Hank. Their first meeting was very brief and Peter never got the chance to sit there and really check him out. Hank presented to aura of awkwardness and his subtle features would prompt a double take from anyone.

"What about after that?" Hank asks, snapping Peter out of his stupor. "What happened when you got to Erik's cell?"

"I had to break the glass in order get him outta there and--"

"How'd you do that?" Hank interrupts swiftly, becoming intrigued. Hank was quicker than Peter if only for this moment.

"Well, I sorta just put my hands to the glass and moved 'em really fast until it broke," Peter tells him as if it's the most unimpressive thing ever.

"Really? That's very interesting..." Hank trails off, taking more notes on the subject of Peter's abilities.

Peter leans over again, trying to make out the scribbled words but getting the same result as before. Hank seems pretty rapt by this news and it leaves Peter with the yearning to know what he's thinking of. Hank's prolonged silence is driving Peter up the wall and it feels like a century until Peter finally loses the last shred of his nerve.

"What is?" Peter finally presses, climbing the walls to know already. Hank continues to write for a few seconds more but it feels like hours to Peter.

"It seems you're able to shake objects until they shatter. It's a very impressive feat if I do say so myself," Hank gushes as his face lights up with a million possibilities floating around in his head.

"Wait, wait. Are you telling me that I can... _vibrate_?" Peter asks with disbelief. He'd be laughing if he wasn't so curious about what that might imply for _other things_ that aren't objects.

"In a sense, very much so," Hank agrees avidly, fixing his glasses once again. Hank is lighting up so much that he actually turns fully to face Peter and explain a theory or two. "You can quite possibly vibrate your molecules fast enough to phase through solid matter, not to mention wear things out after continued use. But you probably already knew that. Still, it's very extraordinary."

"That explains why I go through so many shoes," Peter smirks with amusement.

Hank has all but abandoned his pen and hand held notebook, having been deeply engrossed with this revelation, and has moved even closer to Peter. It takes him a moment to realize just how much of Peter's space he's invading right now until he finally relents a little to back off slightly.

"Could I do... _other things_?" Peter inquires suggestively with a raise brow. "Like, I don't know, _deep_ tissue massage?"

He spreads his legs apart marginally so that his knee touches Hank's. It's quite obvious that he's flirting with Hank but Hank is so oblivious to his innuendos to realize just what Peter is really implying. It's strangely cute and innocent how ignorant Hank is about anything with sexual intent.

"I suppose so. Vibration is used as a stimulant to soothe aching muscles," Hank clarifies, nodding and blinking repetitiously with how preoccupied he is about the topic. "It could prove to be quite beneficial."

"I bet you have an aching muscle or two, considering you're hunched over for a better part of the day," Peter alludes suggestively with a deep chuckle, winking to make Hank blush at the thought of Peter touching him. "Maybe we can test a few of these theories, huh?"

"That'd be wonderful! We could run a few tests and I can record the results," Hank announces, brimming over with eagerness.

"Alright, then let's do it."

"I think we should hold off on the _phasing_ aspect for a little while, though," Hank chuckles nervously, getting a tad flustered by the way Peter stares at him with those dark eyes. "If you make one mistake, you could perpetually mix your atoms with the wall and get stuck in it. Most likely die."

"Dying is pretty bad," Peter agrees, pointing out the obvious with that somewhat bored tone of his.

"We'll have to start out small at first and then build our way up towards that," Hank concludes,knowing the best course of action to take before Peter even had time to ask about it. "In the meantime, we can explore the muscle stimulation through vibration you found so interesting."

"Yeah, I find muscle stimulation _very_ interesting," Peter proclaims with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, turning to face Hank so that he sits cross legged on the edge of his bed. "What _muscle_ would you like to start with?"

Peter runs a hand up Hank's calf, smiling wickedly with that devious _we both know how this is going to end_ smirk. Hank's face seemed to drop slightly as he vaguely picked up on Peter's aim and he had to use every bit of restraint to keep his expression neutral. He floundered for a moment, licking his lips precariously and swallowing reflexively before finally mustering up his nerves.

"Um, we can, uh, start with the shoulders," Hank fumbles to say, suppressing his blush.

Keeping Peter as far away from more intimate areas as possible was a good start, but it did little to reassure Hank either way. Peter agrees with a casual nod, coming up behind Hank a split second later with deft hands resting at tense shoulders. Hank jumped a little at this and no matter how many times it happened it always seemed to catch him off guard.

Hank smoothed out his hair, seeing as how it became mussed when Peter zoomed right past him, and tried to get himself to relax. Peter rubbed his hand up and over Hank's shoulders, curling them around the base of his neck from time to time as he attempted to loosen Hank up. Peter was so close that Hank could feel his breath ghosting along his skin and it caused his hairs to stand on end.

"Try to relax a little," Peter murmurs into Hank's ear, shaking him slightly as if to ebb away the tension. "You're in capable hands."

Peter kneads at Hank's shoulders normally for a moment longer as he summons up the concentration to divert his power directly into his hands, building up speed to replicate the motion of vibration. Hank makes a surprised little noise at the initial feeling but soon melts almost instantly under Peter's hands.

The silver haired boy trails his infinitely moving hands along the planes of Hank's shoulder blades and trapezius muscles, eliciting all kinds of sounds from Hank. Some noises sound pained while others sound remotely blissful. Despite him wanting to, Hank's muscles become too weak from Peter's hands to hold himself up and he falls back against Peter's chest.

Peter rests his chin on one of Hank's shoulders, dropping his hands down to run them along his sides as he continues to vibrate. They eventually come to rest on either of Hank's thighs and it draws out even more lurid noises, the main one being a moan. It happens involuntarily but the damage is done by the time Peter hears it.

The numbing stimulation is enough to turn Hank on, despite his best efforts, and he shifts uncomfortably against Peter. The silver haired boy seems to pick up on this and stops momentarily to give Hank a bit of a breather. Hank feels thoroughly embarrassed now, blushing profusely and feeling ashamed by his untimely arousal.

"I'm sorry," Hank apologizes almost immediately.

"You know, I could take care of that for you," Peter offers, zipping around to the front of Hank and running his hands up to bracket Hank's clothed erection. "I'm sure there's a whole bunch of fun things I can do with my hands."

"Peter, this is supposed to be for research," Hank whines confused. He wants nothing more than a little relief but this isn't what he intended. "Not for... whatever _this_ is."

"It can still be about research. We can see how my power affects your anatomy in certain places," Peter purrs, nuzzling the side of Hank's jaw with his nose. "Aren't you curious about what it could feel like against your... you know."

Peter makes a gesture with his hand and it makes Hank's face heat up from embarrassment as he gets what Peter is trying to say indirectly. No, Hank hadn't really thought about what the vibration would feel like against his prostate nor did he even imagine that was possible by Peter's hand alone, but the facts were there. It _was_ possible and even though it wasn't Hank's initial reason for exploration, it was now.

"Alright," Hank concedes, looking up at Peter bashfully with a less than firm warning. "But it's strictly for research."

"Of course."

Peter undresses Hank in a whirlwind of speed, sending Hank spinning every which way until he is fully naked before Peter's dark eyes. Hank feels a little _put on the spot_ , sure, but Peter looks at him with such desire that it makes Hank flush. If only people could look at him like that when he's the _Beast_.

The quickster climbs onto the bed, making Hank crawl back up the length of it on his elbows until his back hits the headboard. For once, Hank feels like the prey and Peter is his predator as he stalks up the length of Hank's body with intent. Peter spreads Hank's thighs, exposing him fully to his observant depthless eyes. Hank's erection lies flat against his abdomen, waiting for stimulation as it moves shallowly up and down with each breath he takes.

"For science," Peter proclaims with a final smirk before he drops down between Hank's thighs.

The genius looks down the length of his body, trying to see what Peter is going to do, but his groin obscures the more intimate parts of his body. He doesn't need to see to know what Peter does though, because he automatically gasps when he feels the other young man's quick tongue going to work on his ring of muscle.

At first it makes Hank squirm, possibly because it's his first time feeling this but also because Peter's tongue is agile, penetrating swift and fast. Hank's face scrunches up with an ooky expression, prompting Peter to lay a gentle hand against one of his inner thighs for reassurance. Hank lets Peter continue without further hesitance on his part and just tries to enjoy it. And he does, eventually.

Peter's tongue runs over Hank's entrance percussively, feeling it twitch reflexively underneath his agile muscle, overworking it until it finally loosens enough for him. The quickster grins to himself with satisfaction before he sucks on two of his fingers to coat them liberally with his own saliva.

He presses his wet fingers to Hank's moist and somewhat loosened hole, rubbing it gently to soothe him before Peter pushes them inwards. Hank makes a small strained noise at the initial intrusion but Peter his patient and waits until the uncomfortable feeling slowly ebbs away. Peter twists his fingers once just to see how Hank reacts.

Hank drops a hand down to briefly run it through Peter's silver hair, giving him the heads up to continue. So he does. Peter thrusts and twists his fingers a few times experimentally, searching out for Hank's prostate before he strikes gold. Hank almost immediately jumps from the contact, having never felt it before, though being well-versed in how the male body works. Then again, experiencing it first hand is very different than reading about it in medical books.

It makes Hank squirm, but with pleasure this time and not with uncertainty. Peter massages it in normal speed for a short while, enjoying the way Hank twists and curls his body around in his sheets. Then, without so much as a warning, Peter manipulated his power to generate the feeling of vibration against Hank's prostate and it caused the other man to call out with astonishment.

Hank's body rose off the bed as if he were trying to get away from the sensation, clenching his muscles because the stimulation was almost _too_ much to bear. Peter places his free hand against the flat of Hank's abdomen, keeping him in place so he can commence with his onslaught of vibration upon Hank's bundle of nerves.

The continued numbing vibration is enough to make Hank whine to the point he nearly cries from how fantastic it feels. His moaning is an everlasting echo in Peter's ears as he watches Hank claw at the bed like an animal... Like the animal hidden deep inside of Hank. His hair is messy by this point mostly because of the restless thrashing against the mattress and his throat is much too dry from overuse.

And, as if by timing it almost perfectly, Peter stops the sensation of vibration long enough to press firmly on Hank's prostate, sending the final wave of pleasure to come crashing over his body. Hank lets out a throaty moan as his cock jerks accordingly, spurting white across his stomach.

In this moment, Hank looks absolutely glorious as his orgasm racks him to the core. His hands are fisted in his messy hair, pulling slightly as his mouth hangs open in a silent scream of completion. And Peter looks on with fulfillment, pulling his hands away from Hank as he waits for him to come down from his orgasmic high.

"One for the books?" Peter cracks, grinning widely when Hank comes back to reality long enough to realize what just happened.

"I'm not so sure I should record this for later reference," Hank dismisses, turning pink at Peter's smugness and how shameless he must look right now.

"Awfully selfish of you," Peter quips, leaning back on his heels. Hank sits up, grimacing slightly as he does. "I thought this was for _all of mutant kind_."

"I'm pretty sure sexual stimulation doesn't count as a beneficial tool for our cause," Hank retorts, casually trying to clean and clothe himself.

"It was good though, right?" Peter inquires curiously, getting a bit more worried about Hank's state of being than what was necessary. "All joking put aside, of course. It was okay?"

Hank picks up on Peter's self-doubt and he's taken aback by the sudden concern. Peter didn't seem like the neurotic type but he didn't exactly come off as asshole either, despite what Charles might think.

"Honestly? I've never felt anything quite like it," Hank professes, becoming shy as he openly admits to enjoying it. "It was incredible."

"You really mean that?" Peter asks, lighting up at Hank's praise. Hank smiles shyly and mutely nods. Peter beams and suddenly becomes confident with himself. "So, does that mean you'd go for another round?"

Peter wiggles his eyebrows in that suggestive manner he's done so often and Hank blushes, still smiling at how giddy Peter makes him feel. Hank bites his bottom lip and thinks of the endless possibilities that come with Peter's power. He smiles broadly.

"Perhaps," Hank says, leaving Peter to come up with his own interpretation.


End file.
